


Interlude

by Cammerel



Series: Starker - Multiverse Shenanigans [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Internalized Homophobia, It's all Tony, M/M, Multiverse, Tony being ashamed of himself all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: Peter looks back at Tony from Earth 13 as well, but smiles, “You know what to do.”Well, he thought he did.





	Interlude

Tony stares after them long enough to make sure the portal closes completely, then he turns to his Peter and crosses his arms, “So… did you have sex with him?”

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark, no, of course not,” Peter says, cheeks flushing red, “We didn’t do anything like that, it wasn’t like that, I swear. I… I get it, okay? I know. We had the talk like /years/ ago, you made it very clear that-”

“I love you,” Tony interrupts him and Peter goes from red to white in an instant, “I know, I’m an idiot - an actual idiot. I made mistakes. Not at all surprising, considering my track record. I’ve been quite notorious for it, as you may already be aware, I-I mean just /look/ at Pepper. I fuck up, it’s what I do. I fuck up royally, it’s also what I do. But I’m done with that. Okay. I said it. I love you. Your turn. Tell me you love me too, still, so that I know I’m not making a fool of myself.”

Peter frowns, growing silent, eyes wide as his tense shoulders drop in defeat.

Tony stares at him, waiting.

The sound of his heart beating floods into his ears, loud and staggering and breaking as Peter looks down at his shoes and shifts uncomfortably, then finally meets Tony’s eyes again.

“I have a girlfriend.”

Tony feels it in his stomach first, his skin crawling, but he shelves it before he can really let it take hold. He nods, smiling through the pain and forcing it to be real - or as real as his smiles can get, “Good, I’m happy for you. I mean, about damn time. This is great, I was actually getting worried there for a moment, kid.”

“Mr. Stark-”

“You should get home, Peter,” Tony says, clearing his throat and motioning to the door of the lab, “Your aunt has been worried to death, blowing up my phone day and night. Probably your… girlfriend is worried as well.”

Peter nods and walks away, exiting the lab and Tony collapses back in his seat the moment the kid’s out of view, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a shaky breath.

“Fuck.”

Well, he really fucked up.

He slowly turns back to the small device they were working on together not just ten minutes ago. Not them… the other Peter.

Well…

… Might as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series (which is already over 40k) and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. With at least 6+ Starker fics incoming over there, I figured I'd toss something up here for the time being, but updates will be slow as I have many other Starker WIPs and not a lot of real time.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).


End file.
